Iridescent
by BreathingUnderwater
Summary: An one shot and songfic based on the song "Iridescent" by Linkin Park. A bit of Massington. Let it go.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique or "Iridescent"

Westchester, New York**  
><strong>The Riveria Estate**  
><strong>Friday, December 2**  
><strong>11:34 p.m.

"It's my favorite song, you know?" she asked.

"This one? But it's so depressing. Makes me think of… death…" replied Derrick Harrington, OCD's soccer star and play boy. He was standing by the edge of the dance floor, holding the cliché red cup half-full of beer at the school slut's, Alicia Rivera, weekly party. An amber-eyed beauty, OCD's ex-alpha stood next to him. He wondered why he was standing with his ex-girlfriend, when he could be, no should be, dancing with random girls on the floor.

"Yeah, I know." Massie Block said.

Derrick didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

After a short silence, Massie asked, "If you were to die now or maybe tomorrow, or just soon, how would you die? Don't think about it. Just reply"

Derrick said, "I don't know. Probably happy, that's the way everyone else wants to die, isn't it? Wait. Is someone killing me, or am I killing myself?"

Massie thought for a second, "I don't know. How would you rather die?"

He snorted, "I'd rather have someone killing me. I don't want people coming to my funeral and saying something like, 'Oh, poor Derrick Harrington. If we only knew he was so insecure."

Massie stayed silent. "Are you then? Insecure, I mean?"

Derrick walked away.

Massie sighed.

A beach in New York**  
><strong>A random cliff**  
><strong>Saturday, December 3**  
><strong>6:26 a.m.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation__  
><em>_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown__  
><em>_And with the cataclysm raining down__  
><em>_Insides crying "Save me now"__  
><em>_You were there, impossibly alone_

Massie Block stood on a cliff, facing toward the roaring Atlantic. She almost always felt like crying, screaming, but couldn't. Yet, when she was in the one place she could, she wouldn't let herself scream. Massie placed one delicate foot on the very edge of the cliff. "One more itty-bitty step and you're gone," she whispered to herself.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?__  
><em>_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration__  
><em>_And let it go. Let it go_

She thought of all the people who had let her down. Pushed her down. Pulled her down.

Her parents, who were both having affairs with other people.

The Pretty Committee. Who brought her down to their level, then deserting her, when she needed them the most.

Derrick. For cheating on her with her best friend. Then dumping her. Breaking her already fragile heart.

And herself. For letting those things ruin her life. For making her depressed. Then suicidal. When she felt like she had no one left.

Massie shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "No. Think of happy thoughts. Maybe then, I'll die happy."

"What's the secret to a happy death?" she screamed into the clouds.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel__  
><em>_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars__  
><em>_You felt the gravity of tempered grace__  
><em>_Falling into empty space__  
><em>_No one there to catch you in their arms_

All of a sudden, she heard a crunch of sand behind her.

Then, a familiar voice. A very, familiar voice.

"Massie?" Derrick asked. "Is that you?"

Massie stared straight ahead, to the rising sun.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a cold voice.

Derrick replied, "This is where I go when I want to … think"

Massie said nothing.

He tried again. "Massie. I'm sorry for leaving you last night. You just… took me by surprise. And if you still want to know, yes. I am insecure. It's why I broke up with you. I thought that you were too good for me, and I'd bring you down if I stayed with you for too long. I'm sorry."

Massie suddenly said, "I know the secret to a happy death."

"What?" Derrick asked, confused.

"I KNOW THE SECRET TO A HAPPY DEATH."

"What is it?"

Massie sighed, "Forgiveness."

Derrick stood still, shocked.

"I forgive you, Derrick. But it's too late."

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?__  
><em>_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration__  
><em>_And let it go. Let it go_

Massie continued, "I hope that you forgive me. For my choice."

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?__  
><em>_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration__  
><em>_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go__  
><em>_Let it go__  
><em>_Let it go__  
><em>_Let it go_

Massie jumped.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?__  
><em>_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration__  
><em>_And let it go._

_Let it go_


End file.
